


Don't let me down

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony have strong feel for Steve, but he is afraid of consequences. <br/>Enjoy this story what can really express my feelings.  (Crying.. ) :'(</p><p>(Sorry guys, I can’t continue the Stucky for a while, just give me more time, pls. I am not in that mood. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me down

Another acrimonious comment. These remarks were just desperate gasps to attract Steve’s attention. 

When they first met, Tony really hated Steve. His father hunted for Captain America in his entire life and that’s why, he didn’t really care about his son – Tony. So he was driven by bitterness, but after a while he began to tolerate the blonde. Moreover.. he liked him. 

That’s why Tony tried to change his sarcasm comments into ludicrous. But he was the only person who noticed this subtle difference. Every time was a fatal failure when he wanted to break the ice. The more he wanted to get closer to Steve the more he got away from him. 

Now they stand face to face, with strained muscles, gaze into each other’s eyes, barely breathing, waiting for something. Steve stepped a little bit closer. Tony’s heart clenched and his brain run out of jests. 

He imagined as the taller man fondly enclasp his arms around his waist and pull him closer. He fantasized about Steve’s placid touches, as he ran his fingers into Tony’s hair. He wanted Steve to kiss his neck passionary.. Tony would give his neck.. his whole body to the other man. Tony shuddered as he imagined how would Steve moan when they make love. 

Tony took a deep breath and tried to drive these pictures out of his mind, but when he looked into those sad blue eyes, he felt himself so worthless. He still wore his thick self-confident mask, while it had broken. 

Please kiss me.. hold me because I’m gonna fail.. Tell me, that you’re love me.. That the only thing you need is me. Don’t ignore me, or I’m gonna die.

He couldn’t say anything. He stood there and watched as Steve turn his back on him and go away . 

He was left alone.

By himself. 

 

Forever….


End file.
